Watashi no Tenshi
by dragonwarriorkeltyr
Summary: In the aftermath of Buu three couples must make amends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z; I wish!

Well, here's another story... I got a little stuck on 'The Teenage Life of Son Gohan so I wrote this

A faint blue aura trails after a certain man, a man thought to be the strongest in the world. A man, who was not strong enough. All his power was not enough to save the world. Buu had almost won. It had been the people of Earth who had done that. This man was Son Goku, protector of the planet called Earth.

Son Goku slowed as he reached his home in the forty-ninth mountain area. It was a beautiful place, far from civilization. The house was in a clearing surrounded by a thick dense forest. Mountains peaked a short distance away. What a perfect place. But the lives of those who lived here had been far from perfect. Goku could attest to that. Sadly he had been the cause of some of the sorrow. He saw himself hugging his wife goodbye before departing to train for one battle or another. His wife's tear stained face as she hear that he was gone for good. So much time had been spent away from his family, so much of his life devoted to fighting.

A figure appeared in the door of the house, Chichi, his wife, his love. She comes running crying his name.

'Oh Goku, my Goku, you are here.'

'It's alright Chi,' he says wiping away tears, 'I am here, and I shall stay.'

There they stand, arms around each other until one releases his spouse. Taking her hand he leads her to a special place. A towering waterfall plunges into a clear glassy lake. Faint swirls of mist rise above it. The trees give way to a shallow bay, mossy grass leading to the edge of the water. The couple lays on the ground. Her head against his chest as he whispers words of love, and regret.

'I was not there when you were in need. I was not there when my family needed love. How can I call myself a saviour of this world, when I could not save my family.' a lonesome tear graces his cheek.

'The world is more important than I. Goku, be strong, you have saved so many lives.'

'Yes, but none as important as yours.'

A new Earth, a new life, renewed love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and sadly I never will

Thanks to my reviewers and yes there will eventually be a B/V chapter

The waters waved behind him, tickling him with their drops as he flew over the small lake. An aura of power surrounds this boy, this man. From a young age he was taught to fight, to kill, to protect those he loved. All his life he had been battling enemies of Earth. Yet it seemed that each time he fought he failed. His grandiose power seemed to diminish when confronted with his fears. The fear of battle, his peaceful nature, his desire to be just another human being, had caused the death of many others. Others that included his own father, and the one he loved - Videl. Satan Videl was the daughter of a fraud. Yet, she had come to be close to the young saiyan, finding a place in his cracked heart.

The youth slows his flight and descends until his feet touch the ground. He came to this place for comfort, for solitude so he might reflect on his mistakes. Mistakes for which there was no retribution. How can one repay another's life? How can one take back the years lost with a father?

Son Gohan, the young man was a mystery to her. He was smart and gentle and oh so naive. But there was something about him that made her smile. Perhaps it was his childishness, or his love of peace. She did not know. What Videl did know was that he was in pain.

Her heart twists as she sees the young man, silhouetted on a mountain top, tears wetting his face. How little she knows of what he's been through. She had seen death, been saving this planet when she had been climbing trees and playing with friends. What kind of life had he known, what horrors had he seen?

Her feet move towards him, a soft rhythmic sound causes him to turn, startled. His hands come up to wipe away his tears.

'Videl?' he whispers, but she does not answer, instead she puts a hand over his, unsure of what to say.

'I let everyone down today. It is the same as usual. Poor frightened Gohan..' his voice trails off and drops of moisture fall from his eyes. 'I never seem to stay strong. I let my father die. I let-' his voice catches.

Her eyes swimming depths of blue look into his, her hand taking hold of his chin. 'You what Gohan.'

'I let you die.' he chokes and turns his head in shame. 'Why must it always be someone I love who I let die?'

A new earth formed, a new life. A new love.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, it's been a long time! I have had so much on my plate what with being in grade 12 and all. I had pretty much forgotten all about and my stories. I needed a release from school stress and I stumbled back upon this storey. I have finally written the last chapter. Here it is._

* * *

A figure sat on the end of a deep depression that defiled the ground. He was alive. Is spite of all he had done, he was again alive. Perhaps it was a second chance, or more correctly a fifth or sixth chance. He had done many things wrong, this man. Many evil things. He did not deserve this second chance at life. When he had died, he expected to be in hell. And he accepted that fact. It would be worth it. He had died with honour.

He dare not go home. If he had the right to call any place his home. He had thrown every kindness back into Bulma's face. He had ignored their child and shut out his mate. She was the one who had saved him. She had shown him love. But he, he could not love; would not show his love. Because he was too evil, too tainted and too proud to ever show his emotions. And now, now that he was back? Would he dare return to her?

_His eyes narrowed and his feral grin widened. The ordinate M on his forehead glowed. Blue eyes roved up into the multitude of people watching in horror. His hand moved upward, and a golden blast effulged the people, destroying them. Somewhere in the distance a voice whispered his name in despair – Vegeta._

'Vegeta'. The voice was not in his memory. He turns his head towards the sound. A beautiful woman halted, blue tresses swaying gently. Bulma, his mate. Her feet move slowly, hesitantly towards him. She places a fragile hand upon his shoulder, urging him to face her. She had come to him. He turns slightly, unwilling to see her watery eyes. That gentle, fragile hand, forces his eyes up to hers. He is quick to lower them. He cannot accept the message within those blue eyes. _Come home_.

A new earth; a new hope; a new life.

_Finis_


End file.
